Draco's Dilemma
by cleotheo
Summary: When Draco witnesses his father doing something he shouldn't, he has to decide whether or not to tell his mother. One Shot.


Draco Malfoy sat in his office, finalising a few contracts. It was a Friday afternoon and normally Draco spent Friday afternoons with his wife of three years, Hermione Granger. That particular Friday, however, Hermione had cancelled their weekly date so she could visit her friend, Ginny Weasley. Since breaking up with Harry Potter two years earlier, Ginny had entered into a string of disastrous love affairs, all of which ended with her being a broken mess that Hermione had to put together again. By this point Draco didn't even bother to listen when Hermione mentioned the redhead had once again had her heart broken, so he wasn't totally sure what disaster had befallen the witch this time.

Despite not spending the afternoon with Hermione, Draco still planned on having the afternoon off. He had stayed longer than normal to finish the contracts off but now all he had to do was drop them in his father's office for his signature and then he would be free to leave the office. Signing the last contract himself, Draco gathered everything in a neat pile and set off to his father's office.

Lucius's office was located round the corner to Draco's and when Draco got there he found his father's secretary was missing from her post. Draco didn't think anything of the missing secretary as he passed by her desk, there was plenty of work that involved her moving around the building and then there was the possibility that she was still on her lunch break.

Without knocking Draco entered his father's office, freezing in the doorway as he took in the sight before him. Lucius was sitting in his chair, his robes discarded across his desk and his trousers around his ankles. Kneeling in front of him, servicing him, was his secretary. Lucius's secretary didn't even notice the interruption and she carried on with what she was doing. Lucius however did notice something was amiss and when he turned his head to the doorway his eyes widened in alarm when he saw his son standing there.

Draco glared at his father for a minute, before he turned round and stormed back to his office. Back in his own office he threw the contracts back on his desk and grabbed his jacket. Before he could leave the room however, Lucius barged in and silenced the door behind him.

"Draco, I can explain." Lucius said quickly, not wanting the situation to get out of hand.

"How the hell can you explain that?" Draco asked, anger evident in his voice. "There is no justification for what you were just doing. You were cheating on mother."

"It's just sex." Lucius argued. "It doesn't mean anything. And it certainly doesn't mean I don't love your mother, because I do."

"If you love her, how could you do that?" Draco looked at his father in disgust. He'd always been under the impression his parents were happy together and loved each other deeply, but now he didn't know what to think.

"As I said, it's just sex." Lucius replied with a shrug. "It doesn't change what I feel for your mother and it doesn't affect our marriage."

"Only because she doesn't know." Draco retorted. "She thinks she's got a loving, faithful husband, not the cheating bastard you really are."

"That's enough." Lucius snapped. "I'm still your father and you have no right to talk to me like that."

"How about I don't talk to you at all." Draco snapped back. "How about I go and talk to mother instead."

"You're not going to tell her, are you?" Lucius questioned, suddenly sounding less sure of himself.

"She has a right to know."

"Don't Draco, all this will do is hurt her unnecessarily." Lucius pleaded with his son.

"She deserves to know the truth about the man she's married to." Draco argued.

"If you loved her, you wouldn't do this." Lucius said. "If you do this, you'll be the one responsible for her misery. Just remember that."

"You will be the reason she's upset, not me." Draco retorted.

"You're the one telling her this when she doesn't have to know anything." Lucius pointed out. "I'm not having a full blown affair and planning on leaving her. I'm just shagging my secretary on the side, it's a bit of harmless fun."

"It's not harmless." Draco spat, unable to believe his father couldn't see he was doing anything wrong. "You're betraying mother in the worst possible way."

"The only way this will cause anyone any harm, is if you tell your mother." Lucius said. "She doesn't deserve to be hurt by something so superficial."

"Maybe you should have thought of that before having your secretary pleasure you in the middle of the day." Draco sneered at his father. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going home."

"Are you going to tell your mother?" Lucius asked anxiously as Draco grabbed a handful of floo powder and prepared to leave the office.

"She deserves to know." Draco replied as he threw the floo powder into the fire and disappeared into the emerald flames.

Seconds later Draco emerged into his own house. Stepping out of the fire he locked the floo network behind him and brushed the soot of his suit. Heading upstairs to get changed into something more casual he mulled over his father's words.

Draco was strongly against infidelity and all his instincts were telling him to go to his mother and inform her of what he had witnessed. Unfortunately Lucius's words about being the cause of his mother's pain was making Draco less sure of what he was going to do. After Hermione, Narcissa was by far the most important person in his life and he would do anything to stop her from getting hurt.

By the time Draco had grabbed a quick shower and had changed clothes, he was still undecided on what to do. He had however decided to visit his mother at the Manor, maybe seeing her in person would help him as he tried to decide what to do.

Unfortunately for Draco seeing Narcissa didn't help in the slightest, in fact it just made things worse for him. When he arrived at his childhood home he found his mother in the garden and when he joined her he discovered she was busy planning his father's birthday, which was the following month.

"Obviously we're going to have a big party, like we do every year." Narcissa excitedly told Draco. "But this year I was thinking your father and I could take a short break as well. You could cope without him in the office for a while, couldn't you?"

"Of course." Draco replied. "Where were thinking of going?"

"I was thinking Venice." Narcissa smiled. "We went there for our honeymoon, you know. I was thinking it was time we went back, it was so romantic the first time."

As Narcissa started reminiscing about her honeymoon, Draco watched how happy his mother was. Anyone could see how much she loved Lucius and he didn't know if he would be able to tell her something that could break his mother's heart. Totally torn over what to do for the best, Draco continued to listen to his mother gushing over his father and how much she loved him.

Draco was still at the Manor when Lucius returned, but the second his father arrived home he made his excuses to leave. After saying goodbye to his mother, Draco was just about to step into the floo network when his father stopped him.

"Thank you for not saying anything." Lucius said quietly.

"I didn't do it for you." Draco retorted. "And I wouldn't thank me just yet, I might still tell her. I still think she deserves to know."

"You won't tell her." Lucius smirked at his son. "If you were going to tell her you would have do so already."

"Don't count on it." Draco muttered, before stepping into the flames and leaving his father behind for the second time that day.

Once at home Draco found a note from Hermione, indicating his wife must have popped back home while he was out. Draco read the note and found Hermione wouldn't be back until late that night. Disappointed that his wife wasn't around to talk to, Draco made himself some dinner before heading off for an early night. Instead of trying to go straight to sleep, which Draco knew wouldn't happen, he tried to distract himself by reading. Unfortunately that didn't work and after ten minutes Draco slammed the book back onto the bedside table and lay brooding.

By the time Hermione returned home at nearly midnight, Draco was still awake. For the last few hours he had been brooding about his father and getting increasingly annoyed that Hermione wasn't home to talk to. By the time Hermione did come home, Draco definitely wasn't in the mood to talk about what was bothering him, in fact he didn't want to talk at all.

When Hermione greeted her husband with a smile and a peck on the cheek all she got in return was a grunted response. Draco was so disgruntled that when Hermione emerged from the bathroom, after washing and getting ready for bed, he didn't even notice her skimpy outfit. Hermione had worn a tiny black see through negligée, with no knickers, hoping for a bit of fun. When Draco didn't even glance in her direction Hermione just crawled into bed and turned the light off, the offer for sex was clearly there and if he wasn't interested then that was his problem.

Within minutes of getting into bed Hermione was fast asleep. Draco meanwhile tossed and turned all night as he tried to figure out what to do about his parents. He still felt bad for keeping what he knew from his mother, but he didn't know if he could face telling her the truth. Either way Draco knew he would have to make a choice and live with whatever he decided.

* * *

Draco threw back yet another shot of firewhisky, despite knowing he should go home. It had been a week since he had discovered his father with his secretary and he still hadn't made a decision over what to do about it. Initially Draco had been planning on talking things over with Hermione, but the annoyance he felt over her late night the previous week had festered and now they were barely talking. In fact that afternoon they'd had a blazing row and Draco had stormed out to the pub, which was where he still was.

Draco knew it was all his fault that he and Hermione had fallen out that afternoon. Ever since the revelations concerning his father he had been in a terrible mood and he had been taking it out on Hermione. While his foul mood was also present at work, Hermione was bearing the brunt of his bad behaviour. For a while Hermione had just let his snappish behaviour slide but slowly she was snapping back at him then earlier that day she'd snapped totally and called him out for his terrible behaviour. Instead of apologising, like he knew he should, Draco had retaliated and things had progressed into a full on argument.

Draco knew he really had to go home and apologise to Hermione. In fact he was desperate to put things right as he hated the sick feeling that resided in the pit of his stomach whenever they argued and didn't make up immediately. However, Draco was worried that he might have pushed Hermione too far and she would leave him. Despite them being together for over six years there was still a little part of Draco that reckoned he didn't deserve Hermione and that one day she would realise that and leave him.

After drowning another shot of firewhisky, for courage, Draco steeled himself to go home. Because he'd been drinking he didn't want to apparate, but luckily he had walked to the nearest pub, which was located just around the corner to home. Walking home, and letting the night air sober him up some, Draco contemplated what he was going to say to Hermione. He knew he would have to explain his behaviour so maybe it was time to confide in Hermione about his parents and what he now knew about his father.

When Draco got home everything was silent so he hurried to the bedroom, fearing the worst. Luckily when he entered the bedroom he could hear Hermione moving around in the bathroom and all her belongings looked to be where they normally were. Relieved that Hermione wasn't leaving him, Draco sat down on the bed and waited for Hermione to emerge from the bathroom.

When Hermione did enter the bedroom Draco knew she was mad. His wife was already ready for bed and she was wearing a pair of long bottoms with a long sleeved top. Normally Hermione slept naked or in skimpy nightwear with easy access, so the presence of her pyjamas meant sex was off the table. In all their years together Draco had only seen her wearing the pyjamas twice, once when she was really ill and was shivering with the flu and once after they'd had a massive argument about his father interfering in their lives.

"Hermione, I'm sorry." Draco said, apologising as soon as his wife entered the room.

"So you should be." Hermione replied coolly. "You always promised that Lucius wouldn't come between us and that's exactly what he has done this week. I don't know what's going on between the pair of you, but you need to sort it. I will not tolerate another week like this one."

"You won't have to." Draco said quietly.

"Good." Hermione said, walking over to her bedside table and grabbing her book.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked when Hermione started to head towards the door.

"The spare room." Hermione answered.

"But I've apologised." Draco protested, not wanting to sleep without Hermione.

"I know and I appreciate it, but we need some space." Hermione sighed. "It'll give you time to think and hopefully improve your attitude."

Draco watched as Hermione left the bedroom and moments later he heard the door to the spare room shut firmly behind her. He really wanted to go after her and persuade her to return to their room, but he didn't want to push his luck. After the way he'd behaved all week Draco knew he was pretty lucky to still have a wife who would speak to him, let alone forgive him.

Feeling guilty for pushing Hermione out of her bed, Draco showered and changed before settling down for the night. As he lay in the large bed all alone, Draco contemplated Hermione's words about his father coming between them. Before they got married Draco had promised Hermione that Lucius wouldn't come between them and here he was causing the biggest fight the couple had ever had without even trying.

Draco knew his father would be thrilled to hear he was the reason him and Hermione were fighting, after all he'd tried hard enough to split them before they were married. When Lucius had first found out that Draco was with Hermione he had threatened to disinherit his son. When that didn't work and Draco refused to leave Hermione, Lucius then tried bribing Hermione to leave Draco. Hermione, however, had told Lucius where to get off and told him in no uncertain terms that nothing he could say or do would make her leave Draco. Since then Lucius had pulled the odd stunt here and there but nothing had worked and once they were married he pretty much accepted he had lost and that Draco was staying with Hermione.

With thoughts of Lucius running round in his head, Draco finally dropped off to sleep. Draco's night wasn't very peaceful as he worried about his father and what to do about his mother. He also missed having Hermione sleeping next to him, several times he reached out for her only to be disappointed when he felt the empty bed and remembered where his wife was and why she wasn't lying next to him.

After a less than restful night's sleep Draco got up early, had a shower and got dressed. He then headed down stairs where he began making breakfast for Hermione. He still needed to make amends with his wife and planned on spending the rest of the weekend making up for being such a bad husband this last week.

Draco made Hermione her favourite breakfast of fresh fruit and cereal with fresh apple juice. He then toasted her a few slices of cranberry bread and made a pot of tea. While the tea was brewing he quickly ran into the garden and grabbed a rose from the bush by the back door. He then started arranging everything into a tray and he was just putting the finishing touches to Hermione's breakfast tray when his wife entered the room.

"I was just going to bring you breakfast in bed." Draco said, slightly disappointed that Hermione was up and his gesture was ruined.

"Thank you, it looks lovely." Hermione said, smiling when she saw the rose in the centre of the tray. "Maybe we can eat it outside, it looks to be a beautiful morning."

Draco agreed to Hermione's request and he carried her tray outside and placed it on the garden table. He then grabbed his own cup of tea before joining Hermione for breakfast. Throughout breakfast there was a slightly tense atmosphere but both Hermione and Draco tried to get things back to normal between them.

"Can we talk?" Draco asked, after breakfast was finished and he had cleared the table.

"Of course, let's go back inside." Hermione said.

Standing up she took Draco by the hand and led him into the front room. Once there she settled on the sofa and pulled her husband down next to her.

"Is this where you tell me what's bothering you?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah." Draco nodded. "I know I should have spoken to you last week, but I was an idiot. You know I tend to bottle things up and brood."

"I do." Hermione smiled softly. "I also know you've been getting better at confiding in me when something's bothering you. So why was this time any different?"

"I don't know." Draco admitted. "Maybe because it's something I don't want to deal with myself."

"If this week is any indication, then we're going to have to deal with it." Hermione said. "I was right in assuming it's your father that is the problem, aren't I? He's the only person I know who can wind you up like this."

"Yes, father is the problem." Draco sighed. "Last week I caught him with his secretary."

"By caught him, do you mean he was having sex with his secretary?" Hermione asked, wanting to be sure she wasn't misinterpreting her husband's words.

"She was giving him a blowjob." Draco responded.

"I have to admit, I'm shocked." Hermione said. "I'm not your father's biggest fan, but it was under the impression your parents had a solid marriage. They always seem so in love."

"According to father it's just sex, it doesn't change what he feels for mother apparently." Draco spat, his disgust at his father's theory evident.

"What about your mother? Have you told her?" Hermione asked.

"Not yet." Draco sighed, running his hands through his hair. "I went to tell her but she was just so happy that I couldn't do it."

"So, you're not telling her?"

"I don't want to hurt her but I don't think I can look her in the eye knowing what I know about father. Every time I see her I'm going to feel as though I'm betraying her, and I don't want that."

Hermione slid along the sofa and wrapped her arm around Draco. She knew how much his mother meant to him and she knew how much it would be hurting him to keep something like this from her.

"I have to tell her, don't I?" Draco whispered.

"That's your decision." Hermione said. "But I'll support you in whatever you decide."

"I really don't deserve you." Draco sighed, cupping Hermione's face in his hand. "I'm sorry for being such a git this past week."

"How about you make it up to me." Hermione suggested, reaching her hand up and massaging the back of Draco's neck.

"And what did you have in mind, Mrs Malfoy?" Draco questioned with a smirk.

"I'm sure you'll think of something." Hermione muttered as Draco gently connected their lips.

* * *

After spending the weekend apologising to Hermione and making up for his behaviour, Draco decided to speak to his mother. He waited until Monday lunchtime, when he knew his father had a meeting, before flooing to the Manor. Narcissa was quite surprised to see Draco but she quickly arranged for lunch to be served in the conservatory that looked out over the impressive gardens of the Manor.

"What do I owe this visit?" Narcissa asked her son halfway through lunch. She knew Draco had come to see her for a reason, only his anxious behaviour had her worried about why he was here.

"I have something to tell you." Draco sighed. "I don't want to hurt you, but I can't keep this from you."

"You better tell me then."

"Last week I saw father with his secretary." Draco said, watching his mother for her reaction. "In a sexual way." He added when Narcissa didn't respond.

"I'm sorry." Narcissa said after a brief silence.

"Why are you sorry? He's the bastard that's cheating."

"Draco, don't speak about your father that way." Narcissa admonished her son. "I'm sorry you had to find out about your father's extramarital flings."

"You knew?" Draco looked at his mother in amazement. "And what do you mean, flings? Are you telling me this wasn't a one off?"

"I've always known about your father's dalliances with his secretaries. It's been going on for a long time now."

"The why haven't you done something about it?" Draco asked, genuinely baffled by his mother's behaviour. "Why let it carry on?"

"Because he always comes home to me and I know he loves me." Narcissa replied. "I don't expect you to understand, but it works for us. Your father only ever strays with his secretaries and it's never serious, it just sex."

"Does father know you know?"

Narcissa chuckled at her son's question. "No, he doesn't know and that's the way I want it to stay. Please Draco, just leave things as they are. Your father and I are happy, and isn't that the important thing?"

"I guess so." Draco said.

"Thank you." Narcissa smiled and leant over to brush a kiss on Draco's cheek. "I appreciate you telling me."

"So what happens now?" Draco asked, wondering if anything would change now he knew the truth about his parents' marriage.

"Things carry on as normal." Narcissa shrugged.

* * *

**One Month Later. **

Draco stood in the ballroom of Malfoy Manor watching his parents celebrate his father's birthday. In the last month he had tried to come to terms with what he knew about his parents' marriage but he still found it odd. Watching how happy they looked he still found it strange that his father did what he did while his mother turned a blind eye.

"They look happy, don't they?" Hermione said, coming up beside her husband and snuggling into his side.

"Yeah, if you ignore the fact father is sleeping with his secretaries on the side." Draco muttered, still clearly disgusted with his father's extra marital activities.

"It seems to work for them." Hermione shrugged. "Even if it is a bid odd."

"A bit? It's bloody bizarre." Draco snorted. "It seems like a dodgy way to conduct a marriage to me."

"So you'll not be wanting to follow in their footsteps?" Hermione teased.

"Hell, no. You're the only witch I want." Draco said, turning so that he was facing Hermione. "You do know that I'm nothing like father in that respect, don't you? I would never do what he's doing."

"I know." Hermione smiled up at her husband. "And it's a good job, because I'm nothing like your mother. I wouldn't be able to stand back and let you cheat on me."

"I would never cheat on you." Draco said with feeling.

"I know." Hermione replied. "And I'm pleased that we're nothing like your parents."

"Thank god for that." Draco remarked. "I'm much happier with the faithful relationship we have."

"So am I." Hermione smiled, wrapping her arms around Draco's neck and pulling him closer to her. "I love you."

"I love you too." Draco smiled, before connecting his lips with Hermione's.

As they kissed, they forget all about Draco's parents and their comparative relationships. While Lucius and Narcissa may be happy with Lucius to have bits on the side, Draco and Hermione knew they would never have to face that problem. They were more than enough for each other and they knew that neither of them would have to go outside their marriage for a bit of excitement, they had more than enough excitement in their relationship to keep them happy.

**The End.**


End file.
